


Rewind

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 不同时间里，他一遍又一遍回去。
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> 十首音乐小短打。感觉是多年前挺流行的？总之本来只是作为片段练习用但不知怎的写成了回环呼应的感觉，所以假装是一整篇放上来了。
> 
> 警告：明显的乱伦情感描写。部分段落涉及主要角色死亡。

  
**1 After the moment – Craft Spells**  
  
他带Tadashi去了那家唱片店。Tadashi在大笑——他很少笑成这样。他很爱微笑，那种让Cass姨妈整个融化掉的微笑；他也喜欢轻声笑，从鼻子和喉咙里发出小声音，总让Hiro有点脸红。  
  
但午后的阳光中，Tadashi正在大笑，放声地、开怀地大笑，就好像他从未这么快乐过。他在擦着他眼角笑出的泪水，而Hiro只想吻他，在午后的阳光里。  
  
  
**2 Your love’s whore – Wolf Alice**  
  
没多久他俩都醉了。他们很少这样。Tadashi从不去学校的派对，或者兄弟会的房子，他总说他要照顾弟弟。Hiro嘛，宁愿窝在车库里花一下午造个会跳手指舞的机器人胳膊。但现在Hiro二十一岁了，谁会相信他还要哥哥照顾？他们总得应付下他们的狐朋狗友，鉴于所有人忽然间都认为Hiro需要社交了（显然社交和喝个烂醉是同义词）。这就是为什么他们现在瘫在沙发上，电视还开着，那群懒朋友甚至没把剩下的蛋糕放进冰箱里。Tadashi嘟囔着饮料瓶要回收之类的话，而Hiro只想吻他，在昏暗、闪动的电视光线里。  
  
  
**3 Chanson de toile – Emilie Simon**  
  
整个周末一直在下雨。Tadashi在说“不行”，一遍又一遍；他站起来要走，但Hiro拦着他。Tadashi已经离开太多次了。Hiro开始觉得这场架他永远没法吵赢。他们毕竟是兄弟。（谁说这就该是个问题的？）  
  
Tadashi看起来累坏了。他最近经常看起来累坏了。他一动不动地坐在餐桌前面，而Hiro只想吻他，越过脏盘子和冷掉的披萨。  
  
  
**4 I would do anything for you – Foster the People**  
  
Wasabi说他是个笨蛋。“你不能就请他吃顿晚饭什么的吗？”Honey超级兴奋。他需要逼Fred保证不在任何地方用火。Gogo，经过他们的不懈努力，终于满脸不情愿地同意“搞这个大家一起跳出来说生日快乐的烂俗桥段”。  
  
当Tadashi打开门的时候，有那么完美的一刻整个房子都寂静无声。而Hiro只想吻他，在所有人跳出来喊“生日快乐”、把这个世界的无聊噪音带回来之前。  
  
  
**5 One more time, one more chance – 山崎まさよし**  
  
Hiro认为自己是个挺实际的人。他相信眼见为实、亲手测量的证据，依靠逻辑来搞定他和整个宇宙的关系。  
  
所以他没有，他没有每天早上看向卧室的另一头，寻找他的兄长。当他看到Gogo在街对面和谁说话的时候他眼前不会出现哥哥的样子。当他第一次和女孩约会的时候、当他再一次升级他的微型机器人的时候、当Baymax在下午三点轻柔地唤醒他的时候，他没有在找Tadashi，一次也没有。  
  
他是个挺实际的人，所以他不会梦到那个晚上，他们望着SFIT巨大而美丽的校园，下面熙熙攘攘但都和他们无关，因为他们快乐、满足，他们互相开着玩笑，他们一直在一起。在他的梦里大火从未发生，Tadashi留在原地，深深地看他。而Hiro只想亲吻他，在城市的星空下。  
  
（他没有梦到亲吻他。）  
  
  
**6 Tessellate (Dam Mantle Remix) – Alt-J**  
  
他在想他是否能完成最后一步。只是程序而已。纯粹、冰冷、简单的程序。极尽复杂的程序，如果你问问Hiro Hamada之外的任何人。Tadashi本人也要花上几十年；Wasabi和Gogo会一早就放弃。但Hiro，见他的鬼，他是个天才，所以活该受惩罚。  
  
（进也地狱，退也地狱。）  
  
Hiro考虑不激活它。把它放进箱子里，埋到地下。更好的主意是买把普通的斧头，把它砸个稀烂，然后假装他刚刚没把人类文明的下一步毁灭殆尽。  
  
Tadashi会叫他毁掉这东西的。他一开始就会叫他不要做。  
  
Hiro按下启动键，等待着。  
  
“Hiro？”它说。  
  
Hiro只想亲吻它让它活过来。完善、冷酷、绝美的程序。  
  
  
**7 Lose you – Pete Yorn**  
  
“是什么样的感觉，Hiro？”Baymax用友好而稳定的语调问道。  
  
Baymax已经不下十次为Hiro升级心理治疗包了；Hiro知道机器人非常努力地想要帮忙。Tadashi真是制造出了一件杰作。因此他叹口气，尽量诚实地回答。  
  
“感觉就像……你知道那种感觉吗，你看着痛苦的事情要发生了，所以干脆转头不看？就像打流感疫苗的时候你会转开头不看针管插进皮肤里？好吧，你可能也不知道，你又不用打流感疫苗。我的意思是我做不到。我没法转头不看，因为不管往哪儿转，我都能看见那根针在往皮肤里插，一点用都没有。你懂我的意思吗？”  
  
Baymax发出滴滴的运转音，然后问：“打流感疫苗是什么感觉？”  
  
Hiro撅起嘴来。“有点痛，但是一下就结束了。知道针快要扎进来的感觉才是最难受的。”他沉思地说。是Tadashi教他转开眼睛的。“没事的，”Tadashi会说，“我就在这照看着你呢。”然后他会亲亲Hiro的额头。  
  
Hiro曾希望有一天他有机会对Tadashi说这句话。他曾希望有一天，他能成为那个安抚Tadashi、照顾他的人。他曾希望能够回吻在Tadashi的额头上，然后也许，只是也许，在其他地方。  
  
他没对Baymax说这个。  
  
  
**8 Stroll -リラクシング・ピアノ**  
  
Hiro梦到了Tadashi。  
  
他的兄长在梦里只是个小孩子，抬头望着Hiro，露出他天使般的笑容——那种让Cass姨妈整个融化掉的笑容。Tadashi抓着他的手，就跟这个岁数的所有小孩一样，紧紧地像救命稻草一样地抓着。  
  
他信任我，Hiro想。  
  
Tadashi抬头望他；Hiro在他澄澈的双眼中能看到自己的脸。Hiro只想亲亲他的额头，让他知道Hiro就在这里照看着他。  
  
  
**9 Song 2 (live at Peel Acres) – Blur**  
  
“太赞啦！”Tadashi喊道。  
  
“什么？”Hiro喊回去。他从来没参加过演唱会，所以没想到音乐会这么响。  
  
“我说太赞啦！”Tadashi重复道；Hiro还是听不清他在说什么。可他的嘴唇真诱人啊，Hiro只想狠狠吻他，激烈得所有人都会停止蹦跳、停止尖叫，好转过头来看着他们。  
  
  
**10 Gotta have you – The Weepies**  
  
旧京山的冬天总是难熬。Hiro在潮湿的坡道上踢踢踏踏地走着，嘴里不住重复：“笨蛋Tadashi，笨蛋Tadashi——”  
  
“我又做什么啦？”  
  
是Tadashi。他从他的摩托车上下来，像没听见Hiro的咒骂一样对他笑了。Hiro抬起头来瞪他。  
  
“是谁说今天让我去买菜是个好主意的？”  
  
“要怪就怪谷歌天气吧。再说是你突然想喝苹果酒的，不是吗？”  
  
“随便，”Hiro嘟哝道，“你一起来吗，还是我要一个人在这鬼天气里干所有的脏活累活——”  
  
“嘛，”Tadashi微笑了，搞得Hiro忍不住就脸红起来，“我之前发现开始下毛毛雨了，然后考虑到你还有一小时才下班，所以我想我就干脆——”他指指摩托车后座上的购物袋。  
  
“搞笑吧！”Hiro大呼，“你自己去啦？我想挑培根的！”  
  
他没法控制脸上的微笑，而Tadashi吃吃笑起来。“好吧，我们也可以回去退掉我买的这些，让你来挑你的……”  
  
“不用啦，那太麻烦了。”Hiro拖着声音说。Tadashi搂住了他的肩膀。Hiro就着这个角度向上看Tadashi的脸，然后不由得踮起脚尖吻了他。  
  
“爱死我啦？”  
  
“自大狂。”  
  
“我还买了榛子酱。”  
  
“滚你的！我才不要和你玩‘比比谁更好人’呢。你有基因优势。”  
  
“哈。我觉得未必是这样，我们好歹是亲兄弟，百分之五十的基因是一样的，对吧？”  
  
“闭嘴……”


End file.
